


Thank You

by LostInTheThicket



Series: The Gimmicks: After Dark [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Hannaxine, Multi, OT3, Pet Names, Polyamory, Superhero Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheThicket/pseuds/LostInTheThicket
Summary: Nadine gets a note from Gabe about her most beloved interdimensional superhero couple, Axel and Hannah. Unfortunately, when Nadine arrives in their world, she and Axel get a harsh lesson from Hannah.Fortunately for the pair, however, Hannah's tough... but oh, so ready to make a compromise.I forgot to say... Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated. <3





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raunchyandpaunchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/gifts).



> Thank you so much to raunchyandpaunchy for being a wonderful beta for this fic. My first one! Paunchy's the best. 
> 
> Also, make sure to check out her OC's works. Nadine is the best! <3
> 
>  _A Rielle in Tamriel_ : https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047026/chapters/37461932  
>  _The Edged Lexicon_ : https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758052/chapters/36650358

It’s been a couple of weeks since Nadine Rielle first stepped into the world of the superhero team, the Gimmicks. It’s also been a while since she also cemented her relationship with Hannah-Faith ‘Hannah’ Yates aka Voyage.

Despite her own tight-lipped pleasure, it’s also been a while since Nadine created a new one with Hannah’s boyfriend. Axel Price, aka Current. Interestingly enough,  _he’s_ been on her mind just as much as Hannah has. Through her own trek back to the familiar Whiterun, small but dangerous bandit gangs were the least of the experienced mage’s concerns.

Plus, his little ‘punishment’ didn’t help. Gods, it seemed to make her nights of respite unbearable. If Nadine had anything to say about it, Axel seemed to love her ass more than anyone at the Sanctum. She’d be lying if it didn’t stimulate her own fantasies some nights…

Thus, when she returned to Whiterun from Winterhold, Nadine’s interest was greatly piqued when she found a peculiar note on her desk.  _Seconds_ after she made her way into a room at the Bannered Mare.

 _Thankfully, that idiotic dunce Mikael didn’t ruin this day_ , Nadine thought.

And he didn’t. Because when she read the note, her breath ran ragged with anticipation. It read:

* * *

_Dear Nadine,_

_If this gets to you, then my powers are the best! Fuck. Yes. If not? Well, I hope you know a Nadine Rielle. Pretty, straight black hair, and spits out lots of magic? Never mind. This is probably her..._

_If this is Nadine, get ready. Don’t bring your goggles. We’re okay._ _Well…_

_You’re not. You might be in trouble. _

_I'll see you very soon._

_Your humble mailman,_

_Gabe aka. ‘Shift’_

* * *

_Gabe?! Oh, Divines_! “Wait. …I’m in trouble?” Nadine has a look of dread on her face. “What does that—”

As soon as she tried to finish her sentence, Nadine witnessed the familiar tendrils of blue and white cascade around her. Realizing that she’s wearing Hannah’s hair clip, she gasped, dropping her backpack as soon as she disappeared…

* * *

Nadine arrives in a different place other than the Hideout. It’s Hannah and Axel’s world, for sure. But she’s in a bedroom. One with interesting décor.

Ocean blue paint dashes across the white walls, looking like waves hitting the ocean. A comfy bed, bigger than the one at the  _Mare,_ greets her with fresh sheets and more pillows one might want. She sees an interesting version of a lute – an acoustic guitar – with some weird things she has never seen before.

“Good evening.” Nadine whips around to see Gabe, dressed in all black. “You’ll meet with Mistress Hannah… right now.” He waves before he makes the call on - what Nadine believes is a strange device - his cellphone.  _Mistress Hannah?! What?_

“She’s here.”

Suddenly, a purple portal – one the size of Nadine – emerges. A pale limb pulls her through!

* * *

She finds herself in a familiar place: Hannah’s guest bedroom, adorned with candlelight.

With a squeak, a crimson Nadine blushes even more when she sees a stimulating sight. She sees Hannah, naked with very,  _very_ appealing lingerie, standing in front of her.

The red and black material, merged in lace and spandex, is stunning. Her thigh-high stockings accentuate her long, slender legs as a frilly skirt gives her hips some volume. Nadine eyes Hannah’s curvy, toned physique until she stares into her eyes, as blue as they are resolute. Her strawberry-red locks fall to one side as a sinful grin frames her face, adorned with makeup and cherry-red lipstick.

She also sees a naked Axel, kneeling on the floor with a sheepish smile on his face. “Evenin’, Nadine,” he said before Hannah cuts him off.

“For now, keep quiet.” Hannah’s voice is calm, composed, and firm. She strides in front of Nadine, barefoot against the cold hardwood floor. “Kitten…”

 _Gods. I forgot her pet name for me._ Her core starts to ache from both the sight of Hannah and Axel on his knees. “Y-Yes, m… erm, sweetie?”

Seeing the flushed look and stunned expression on Nadine’s face, she scoffs. “Look at you, all broke to the bone. Don’t think I don’t know about what you did during our  _first_ escapade, Kitten. You broke the rules.”

“But… I-I—”

Silent, Hannah places a finger on Nadine’s lips. Nadine, trying desperately not to incur her mistress’ ire, stays still, kissing her finger. “Axel, here,  _also_ broke our own special list of rules that night. So, he’s in trouble, too. But you? You need to undress.  _Now_.”

Biting her lip, Nadine could taste a bit of iron on her tongue. Hannah was in control, just like Adrianne. And Nadine knew _she_  wasn’tgoing to stop her. Not tonight.  _Divines, you can have me_.

She furiously removes her green-and-gold tunic, dropping it to the ground along with her black trousers. She takes off her smallclothes with a passion. Nadine stands bare and naked before the couple, her small, curvy body a feast for the eyes. Hannah curls her finger towards her as Nadine walks delicately across the floor.

“Stand,” Hannah said to Axel. He does just that. “Kitten, lie on the bed, back-first. Axel? Lay on top of her. And don’t you  _da_ _re_  enter her!”

Without a second thought, Axel shuffles to the bed, waiting for Nadine to follow suit. Nadine stammers, staring at the floor. “M-Mis…”

Hannah raises an eyebrow. “I’m sorry. Ears are a bit banjaxed. Hero work. What was that?”

Shocked and aroused, Nadine’s eyes remain on the floor. She blushes like a ripe tomato. “S-Sweetie…”

“Aye?”

“Are… Are you upset at me?”

Hannah leans close and whispers in her ear. " _We’ll see if you don’t cooperate. Are we clear?”_

Nadine nods furiously. “Yes, Hannah. Yes, sweetie.” Her juices drip down her thighs, cooling her with the help of the slightly chilly November winds. She shivers, half-cold, half-stirred.

“Aye, good girl,” Hannah said, hearing Nadine’s faint moans. “Come on…”

Nadine rests on the bed as she immediately feels Axel’s body up against her, his nipples touching hers. She tries her hardest not to take him in, spin him around, and ride him like a horse. She stares into Axel’s eyes, hazel like hers.

They smile with a sheepish look on their faces as Hannah clears her throat. “You’ll both be punished. 30 slaps, as hard as I can with my  _special_ friend. After that, you’ll apologize to each other and to me. If you’re honest, your reward will be  _class._ Agreed?”

“Agreed,” Axel and Nadine whispered in unison.

Hannah smiles, grateful. Her expression changes as her eyes turn deep magenta. A solidified portal disk, thicker than most she’s ever summoned before, appears in her right hand. It’s the size of a dinner plate.

“When I slap you, count and say the following sentence: ‘One, Sweetie. Thank you, Sweetie.’ Count up from there. And if either of you tries any funny stuff, your slaps will increase by five. So, don’t start me. Aye?”

They nod. “Grand! Axel, for your little ‘punishment’ against my Kitten…”

Nadine’s eyes widen as she stares at Axel.  _She knows?!_ Axel nods slightly.  _Oh, fuck._

“ _Y_ _our_ punishment begins… now." Hannah hesitates with a fiendish laugh. "Oh. ...Your safeword is ‘Sunshine’.” With one swift motion, Hannah slaps the flesh of Axel’s ass with her portal disk paddle. _Hard._

The sensation forces Axel to jolt, his erection hardening against Nadine’s sex. Nadine gasps, stimulated by the sensation and Axel’s grunts.

“O-One, Sweetie! Thank you, Sweetie.” Hannah slaps him again. Axel gasps. “T-Two, Sweetie. Thank you, Sweetie.”

Each forceful slap causes Axel’s brown skin to show signs of reddening. Each slap pressures Axel to moan in pain and pleasure, pressing himself on top of Nadine. She feels his girth brush her core with each slap and stroke, causing her to gasp.

“Are you entering her?” Hannah growled.

“No, S-Sweetie. …Please continue, Sweetie,” Axel panted. A wicked look is on his face, but Hannah isn’t having it.

“For that, you get twenty more…”

“Twenty?!”

"Thirty for your disobedience."

 _Thirty?! Goodness._ Nadine’s eyes expand. Slap after slap, his ass starts to bruise as he pants. The sounds are new and very,  _very_ stimulating for Nadine.  _By the Nine, I could come right now_.

After the final slap, Axel tries his hardest not to enter Nadine for comfort as Nadine lets out a relieved moan. Suddenly, the pair switch places through Hannah’s portal disk, reacting with surprised sighs.

Without taking a second to relax, Hannah’s voice emerges. “Nadine, for  _your_ little stunt, you get 40 slaps…” Speechless, Nadine turns to Hannah before Hannah cuts her off. “Would you like 50, instead?”

Nadine shakes her head before Hannah smiles. It’s a smile of sheer wickedness. “Aye, thought so. Same safeword. ‘Sunshine’. Ready, Kitten?”

“Yes, Sweet—”

A hard slap from the paddle causes Nadine to jerk. The pain from the ice-cold disk matches the pleasure from Hannah’s warm hand on her flesh. Her supple ass stings as the painful slap are met with Axel’s length rubbing her sex. Nadine gasps, causing Axel to groan from the sights and sounds. His cock stiffens, a bit of pre-cum leaking on the bed. Nadine grasps onto the bedsheets, doing her best not to hold onto Axel.

“O-One, Sweetie. Thank you, Sweetie.”

“Again, Kitten,” Hannah said. Another slap.

“Ahn! Two, Sweetie. T-Thank you, Sweetie.”

Hannah bites her lip, her voice low and husky. “Again.”

Despite Nadine’s attempts at withstanding the pain, the force from the chilly paddle is new to her. It’s mysterious, wondrous, and quite sensitive in the chilly room. _I_ _t hurts so well._  She presses her body against Axel’s, saliva dripping onto his chest. A look of pain and pure lust is painted on Nadine’s face as she moans, repeating the sentence with each spank. 

_G-Gods, why is this so hot? I’m… getting punished with Axel under me?!_

After the 40th slap, Nadine tries her best not to come as her nipples harden. Her ass is as red as her cheeks, Hannah’s lacy skirt being the only thing redder than it. Looking pleased, Hannah smiles.

“Good, Kitten. You behaved. Now, apologize to each other,” she said. “ _Without_ kissing.”

Horny beyond belief, Axel and Nadine stare at each other, leaning as close as they can without kissing. “I’m s-sorry, B-Baby,” Nadine panted, her tone as adorable as her heavy sighs of relief.

“I’m… sorry, Kitten,” Axel replied, his voice lower than normal.

“To me,” Hannah said, slightly impatient.

“Sorry, Sweetie,” Axel and Nadine said. Their voices are sincere, unwilling to endure punishment like that for a while.

Grateful that they learned their lesson, Hannah closes her eyes with a smile. “Amazing! Now, enjoy your reward.” She points at her crotch...

The pair spots Hannah sporting a harness with a… makeshift penis? The girth and texture of it are alluring. Almost as alluring as its dazzling, black-and-gold hues. The material stuns Nadine and even Axel, who responds with fearful haste.

“Um, H-Hannah, sweet-sweetie…”

“Aye?” Hannah said with a pleased grin.

“Where did you—”

“No worries, Axel. A lady has her secrets!” Her voice is now as chipper and pleasant as it always was. “Now, Kitten, where would you like Axel’s _throbbing cock_ to be in? …Keep in mind, I know about the ‘details’ of Axel’s punishment.” Hannah winks.

Stunned, Nadine turns to Axel. Thinking back to it, they both nod. They know  _exactly_ where to put his mighty manhood. “In my…”

“Hmm?” Hannah waits… with bated breath.

“In my arse.” Nadine licks her upper lip uncontrollably. Her quivering, lofty accent spurs Hannah forward, waving Axel off of Nadine delicately. “Please, sweetie…”

She smiles. “I thought so.” She turns to Axel. “Make sure you get a condom on.”

Still wincing in a bit of pain, Axel takes a wrapped condom from his pants pocket, placing it on his cock as a curious Nadine watches. “Um, what would that do?”

Axel grins. “We care about you, so we don’t want wild stuff to happen. Get me?” She nods, not quite understanding his lingo. “It just means we love you. Hell,  _she’s_ about to  _love_ you...”

He points to Hannah lying on the bed as she giggles. She slaps her thighs. “To me, my pretty mage!” Nadine giggles as Axel shakes his head.

“Really, sweetie? A Cyclops reference?” said Axel, putting the condom on.

Nadine stammers again, pointing a finger. “Not to sully the mood, but… what’s a _Cyclops?”_

“It’s a he. And he’s an asshole!” Hannah said.

“A visionary!” Axel said at the same time. “…And an asshole, yeah.” Nadine smiles with a nod. “Now, Kitten, chase your reward.”

Nadine nods as she feels the strap-on. It’s slick with lube and warm to the touch. _Divines._

“Divines,” she echoed.

Hannah smiles, a streak of wickedness behind it. “His name’s Axel.”

Axel laughs. “W-W-What?!” Hannah’s cheeks are rose-red as she dons an impish and adorable grin on her face. “ _Fuh real_. You’re serious?!”

“Oh, aye.”

Hannah sees Nadine – like a master – take ‘Axel’ into her aching entrance, her womanly essence coating it. It leaks onto Hannah’s thighs as Hannah looks on with great interest. The sensation was immaculate, similar to Vex’s very own punishment. But this feels different. Difficult but smoother. As if it was custom-made to suit her aching wants and needs.

Nadine gasps as she feels Hannah wrap her arms around her. “You’re so _s-strong!_ ” She moans with glee as Hannah kisses her, tasting her silky-smooth tongue as Nadine’s lips are stained red.

“Training, my sweet Kitten. Hold on to me,” Hannah moaned, feeling Nadine’s perky nipples brush hers. “Lubed up yet, baby?”

“Everything’s  _irie_ here!” Nadine turns her head slightly to see the real Axel, lubed-up cock in hand, giving it a few rubs. He spots Nadine’s new tattoo with an impressed smile. “Hey, Nadine. Can we have a Spicy Nadine Sandwich, please?”

Nadine looks at her tattoo, stunned they know about her raucous night. But she doesn’t care. With a look of desire on her face towards Axel, she nods. 

_Gods, fuck yes._

With an excited grin on his face, Axel obliges and slides his firm cock slowly – but surely - inside Nadine’s tight asshole. The friction is rough at first, but after some guidance by Hannah, Axel slowly buries himself to the hilt.

The feeling is incredible. For the first time, possibly ever, both of her sinful little holes are plugged by this ravishing couple. Ravaging her like their most cherished prize, Nadine mewls as she kneads Hannah’s breasts. “Reward me, please.”

Hannah kisses her cheek, a tear running over it. “Aye, we will. Ready, baby?”

“Ready, sweetie,” Axel said before whispering in Nadine’s ear. “Are _you_ ready, Kitten?”

“Mmm, yes, baby. Please fuck me. Teach your disobedient Kitten to behave.”

Slow and steady, Axel and Hannah get into a rhythm, their hands combing Nadine’s voluptuous body with elation. Nadine’s soft squeaks evolve into passionate moaning as they answer with more intense and passionate thrusts. The pleasure is intense as Nadine’s adorable sighs pick up steam, pounding Hannah as she feels Axel’s forceful thrusts.

“Will you learn to obey me?” said Hannah. "Axel already agreed, but I wanna hear it from  _you_ , my Kitten."

Nadine pants. “Y-Yes. Divines, I will, Hannah!”

Hannah kisses her. “Would you like to come?”

“Sweet Sanguine, absolutely, sweetie!” Nadine buries ‘Axel’ to the hilt as she lets Axel pound her ass with impunity. He whispers and growls sweet nothings in her ear as she squeals. “Oh! Y-Yes, baby. Thank you, baby! Oh, Axel! Hannah! I’m…”

**_It’s time._ **

“Do it, Kitten!” growled Axel.

“Chase it for us,” Hannah said with a soothing tone. “And get ready for your big finish, Axel.”

The couple moves as one. Like twin pistons, they plunge deeper and faster into Nadine as squeaks and moans overwhelm her. Nadine holds on to Hannah as she trembles, her orgasm rocking every inch of her body. Screaming cries fill the room as she feels Axel thrust rapidly before he pops out, taking off his condom.

“Lay next to her, Kitten,” Axel said in his low tone, panting heavily. In no time, Nadine acquiesces to his request, lying next to Hannah as she sticks her tongue out.

Seeing her, Hannah mimics her as she giggles with glee. “Enjoy,” she purred.

The ladies enjoy Axel’s cum spilling all over their faces as Axel grunts, lost in bliss himself. Their orgasms over, Hannah pats Axel’s chest.

“I’ll head to the bathroom. Nadine, would you like to join me?” purred Hannah.

Her rapturous gaze changed to a delightful smile. “I’ll be right with you!” Before Nadine leaves the bathroom, Axel turns her around and, just like last time, kisses her. “ _Another_ punishment?”

Axel smiles. It’s one of earnest sincerity. “No. My  _own_ reward. Once we’re cleaned up, we’ll send you back, okay?” He rubs her back. “Did you have fun?”

Nadine smiles, kissing his cheek. “My arse hurts, but… I kind of did.”

“Good.” Without saying the magic words, Axel kisses Nadine’s forehead, free of his cum. “Now go on, _gyal_ , Hannah’s waiting!”

Giggling all the way, Nadine rushes to meet Hannah in the bathroom.

* * *

After some aftercare from Hannah in the shower, Hannah moans and shivers, her own needs thoroughly sated by the beautiful Breton. “I’m sorry for being rough on you.”

“It’s okay,” Nadine said while she relishes the shower cap’s waters. “I love how you take control of us like that. You’ll always be my sweetie. ...Mistress Hannah.”

A beaming smile curls across Hannah’s face. “C’mere, you.” Hannah takes Nadine in her arms as they share a deep, loving kiss. “I love you, Nadine.”

Nadine smiles, kissing her nose. “I love you too, Hannah.”

They share a moment under the shower…

* * *

After their heated ‘sexcapade’, a clothed Axel sees Nadine off with another kiss as a clothed Hannah forms a portal. Hugging them both, Nadine – fully clothed, herself – steps through as she turns to Gabe, browsing the Web. He turns to Nadine.

“Had fun?” said Gabe with a teasing grin.

“Hush, Gabe,” Nadine said before she grins wide. “…But, yes. I did.”

He smiles. “Good! Catch you later, Flicker.”

They hug as Gabe quickly shifts Nadine back to Tamriel under the moonlight…

* * *

Back at the  _Mare_ , Nadine slides into the bed, tired and satisfied. Sleep slowly takes her as she gets another dream from Axel…

* * *

_A clothed Axel smiles, waving his hand. “Enjoy, my sweet. I love you, Princess.”_

_Nadine sees herself as Flicker riding Axel as Current. Squeals fill the room. She hears Flicker moan dirty thoughts to Current as she bounces on his throbbing cock. Current squeezes her breasts firmly as she squeaks a bit. This time, Nadine feels every sensation as the heat overtakes her. Current cries as he floods Flicker’s inner walls with his cum. Flicker moans his name loudly as she lets him fill her to the brim._

_Nadine feels every jet of cum as she shudders, her orgasm rocking her to the core. She calls out Axel’s name as the vision fades…_

* * *

Nadine wakes up, the last waves of her orgasm causing her to moan with heavy sighs. She peeks down at her wet smallclothes as she feels her clit more sensitive than ever. She giggles.

“Thank you, baby. And t-thank you, sweetie. ...Your Kitten loves you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay Golden. And, of course... later days. 
> 
> \- Thicket


End file.
